powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!
is a special DVD that is used to show some of the items in the series. This DVD features a combined Gokai Red and Gokai Silver changing into the Red warriors from the past 34 Sentai and eventually into . It also features original unique combinations by introducing , a copy of Barizorg, which is able to combine with a cat (Nyarizorg) and a Sugormin (Sugozorg), and the hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. Synopsis Taking place after episode 38, Gai struggles with which ice cream flavor to give Captain Marvelous to try. However, Marvelous is late. Insarn arrives, consuming one of the cones, much to Gai's disdain. Gai is shocked to see Barizorg with her, who Joe had previously destroyed. Insarn reveals that this is not Barizorg, but a new model Karizorg, and she intends to fuse him with Gai with a special fusion gun in order to acquire Gai's knowledge of Super Sentai. Captain Marvelous arrives and battles Insarn. However, when Insarn sees that Karizorg, Gai and Marvelous are in one area, she attempts to fuse them together. The fusion fails, with Karizorg rejecting the fuse. However, Gai and Marvelous are stuck together in one body. Later, Insarn fixes Karizorg and attempts to fuse him with a cat. The experiment is successful, albeit with the new "Nyarizorg" being more cat-like than a willing pawn. Insarn successfully unfuses the cat from Karizorg. Unbeknownst to her, the fused Gai/Marvelous was watching. He makes his presence known to Insarn and Insarn unleashes Gormin on him. Gai/Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red/Gokai Silver and goes through the Gormin by transforming into all thirty-five of the red rangers. Gai takes control of the transformations. However, once he hits Gokai Red, he is fatigued. Insarn takes advantage of this by fusing Karizorg with a Sugormin, creating Sugozorg. However, Captain Marvelous takes control of the form and uses Gai's power to achieve "Gold Mode". With it, Sugozorg is destroyed and Insarn is forced to retreat. Back at the Gokai Galleon, Gai and Marvelous have been unfused. Gai decides to mix the two flavors of ice cream together to give Marvelous. He at first refuses, but later starts to eat the whole thing himself. Gai bugs him to let him have some. Navi threatens them to fuse them together if they don't get along. Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!: **Gokai Red - Gold Mode **Gokai Silver - Akarenger, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red One, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon, Red Turbo, FiveRed, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Shinken Red, Gosei Red *This is the first time all 34 teams have been represented in Gokai Changes, as Gai changes into the past 34 Red Rangers. It later happens in the finale, where the whole team joins in. *Except for a Gokai Change into DekaRed in episode 48, Go-On Red in the Go-Busters crossover and his own Red, this is the only time Gai becomes all of the other 32 Red Rangers in a Gokai Change. *Outside three teams, this is the only time Gai becomes any Rangers from teams that do not have a Sixth Ranger. *The Gokai Change marathon is notable in showing how similar weapons from Red Rangers likewise Gokai Change as they change form, as seen by Gai using Red Flash's Prism Holy Sword, then changing into Red Mask's Masky Blade in the same attack before becoming Red Falcon's Falcon Sword to finish the attack. *The only Gokai Change that didn't do any fighting was OhRed. Notes * To the music of Super Sentai Hero Getter ~199 Version~, the end credits of the DVD feature combined portions of the TV series versions, with the gaps filled by continuing from the end of the DVD with Navi fusing Gai and Marvelous again, whereas the Marvelous/Gai fusion from earlier appeared as Marvelous with Gai's dress sense, another version with Gai's appearance and Marvelous's coat appears here. Then Navi joins in the combos as well, resulting in Marvelous, then Gai, then Gai/Marvelous's arms being replaced by Navi's wings (arm-sized). * Although they appear in footage from the ending sequence of course, Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim are all absent in this special. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger